Nightfall for the Beast Cont
by Kujamonkey
Summary: Adopted from Shooting Star Sky Saint (Thank you, by the way!) Sequel to Blood of the Beast. Edward Elric is mentally insane and a werewolf, his memories are flustered and he thinks Roy is his father. Always in constant pain, Ed must rediscover himself before time runs out. This story originally is from Shooting Star Sky Saint. Read Blood of the Beast, first, please!
1. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Crimson Tide

"What are you doing here?" Roy snapped at Kimblee.

"I'm actually here to recruit old FullMetal, here," Kimblee answered, gesturing to the unconscious blonde.

"He's not going anywhere with you, Kimblee," Roy replied firmly. "He's going home, to Risenbool."

"And who would take him?" He's a beast; an out-of-control monster." Kimblee smirked at the General. "I'm the only one who's offered to take him in."

Roy glared. No doubt that Kimblee was right. He would keep Ed to himself, and probably train him like an animal. Roy shivered. Kimblee, in charge of FullMetal? Not a Chance. "Well, Kimblee. You have some competition. I want Edward for myself. I want him back on my squad, again."

"You want him back?" Kimblee looked surprised, then smiled. "Have you forgotten what this monster did, two years ago? Twenty people in one night. Ms. Sheska, the Major Armstrong. Or, maybe that's just me..."

"Shut up, Kimblee. You weren't there. You wouldn't know."

"I would know. I read the case file. Learned all about the beast. Demonwolf, wasn't it?"

Ed stirred, subconsciously flinching at the word. Roy held him steady. "You won't be taking him, anywhere. I'll win his custody, Zolf. That's a promise." Kimblee gave a last sneer, then left the room. Roy looked at Ed, holding the young man close. "I won't let you become Kimblee's pet, Edward... I promise..." He carried the boy back to his room. One more day for Ed to be in this Hellhole... And one more day to take him in.

_

Ed ran. He had to run. His paws hit hard on the ground, the air fogged with his heavy breath. He had to get away. He ran into the little girl and her white dog, grinding to a halt. "Ed," the girl said, then merged with her dog, changing into a monster. "Why didn't you play with us, Edward?"

Ed yelped, shaking his head, trying to run, turning away and only finding menacing shadows in the other direction. He ran, trying to gain speed. His hands suddenly morphed, Ed landing hard on his face. Ed looked at his hand. Automail gleamed back at him. He gasped in surprise, but noticed movement behind him. He glanced over his shoulder, a large, demonic wolf growling at him. The beast roared, lunging at Ed, who shot up in his bed, screaming in fright.

He fell to the floor with a thud, sobbing heavily. He shivered with fright. "No... No..." he rocked back and forth. He looked around the room, grabbing the empty helmet and hugging it close. Gale ran into the room.

"Ed! What happened? What's wrong?" he looked at the crying blonde, worried.

"A bad dream... A bad dream..." Ed repeated softly. He felt Gale's hand on his shoulder. "I want daddy..."

"Ed... He's at work. But, I'm here for you," Gale reassured him, smiling. Ed looked at him and nodded, allowing Gale to comfort him, but clutching Al to his chest. He didn't want to suffer alone. "I'll be here for you, Ed... I promise..." Gale said softly.


	2. Chapter 6

Gale managed to stay with Ed the entire night, making sure that the werewolf slept easy. He slowly got up, wiping his face with his hands and gently nudging Ed. "Ed... It's time to go see who's got custody of you." Gale tried to sound cheery, but the only person who had offered to take Ed in was Kimblee. Gale hated that man. He was terrible, by everyone's report, and would probably put poor Ed in another cage.

"I don't want to see anyone but my dad," Ed replied gruffly.

"Maybe you can see him before you leave... I'll see if we can't visit his workplace," Gale replied. It was Ed's first day of freedom, and probably his last. It was the least he could do.

"I can see him at work?" Ed asked, instantly cheering up and looking at Gale ecstatically.

"Let me just get permission," Gale replied, getting up and heading to the phone. He dialed the main office number.

It was a few rings before General Mustang picked up the phone. _"Hello?"_

"General Mustang, it's Gale, sir. I called to ask permission to take Ed to your workplace, sir."

There was a long pause. _"I'd love to have him in. Everyone will be glad to see him. It's been a long time."_ The General sounded almost happy. _"Besides, he's going to be staying with me for a while. I won't let Kimblee have custody of him."_

"Alright. I'll bring him right over," Gale replied, hanging up the phone. "Ed, get dressed. We're going to see your dad." Ed beamed, jumping up and happily grabbing his robe. Gale frowned. "Hold on. We're not going to visit him in that." Gale left, finding a spare uniform that was about Ed's size, then helped him put it on.

"It's uncomfortable..." Ed mumbled.

"You'll get used to it. It's like the clothes your dad and I wear," Gale said, trying to reassure his new friend. It was almost scary how close Gale had become to Ed. One night, and they had become like brothers.

Gently taking Ed's hand, Gale led him out of the labs and into the sun; the sun Ed hadn't seen for a long time...


End file.
